comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan
Conan is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Conan #48: 30 Jan 2008 Current Issue :Conan #49: 20 Feb 2008 Next Issue :Conan #50: 19 Mar 2008 Status Monthly on-going. Final issue will be #50, after which the series will be relaunched as Conan the Cimmerian in May 2008. Characters Main Characters *'Conan of Cimmeria' - Conan is a wild man, expert fighter, and all around tough guy with a bowl haircut and a horned helmet. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Conan #49 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Conan #48 Past Storylines Conan #20 "The Tower of the Elephant" - The first part of a classic Conan tale. Conan hears about the Tower of the Elephant from a Kothian slave-trader, and decides to check it out. To his surprise, entering the grounds is simple, but when he finds a dead guard he finds out that he's not the only thief trying for the legendary Jewel of Yara... also making the attempt is Taurus of Nemedia, the Prince of Thieves. Collections Hardcovers *'Conan Volume 1: The Frost Giant's Daughter and Other Stories' - Collects #0-6 & part of #7. "Catch all the action and savagery as he wars with the murderous Vanir, meets the Frost Giant's Daughter, and is taken as a slave by the ancient sorcerers of Hyperborea!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593073240 *'Conan Volume 2: The God in the Bowl and Other Stories' - Collects #7, 9-14. "Award-winning writer Kurt Busiek and artists Cary Nord and Dave Stewart render the glorious suspense of Howard's beloved "The God in the Bowl" in all its terrifying detail, as well as introducing not only Conan's most famed adversary, Thoth-amon, but a new female foil to Conan's exploits--Janissa the Widowmaker, bound by a pact to a witch who has sinister plans for Conan." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074409 *'Conan Volume 3: The Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories' - Collects #0, 16-17, 19-22. "Fed up with both civilization and mysticism, Conan travels to the infamous City of Thieves to take out his frustrations. When a bar fight uncovers the legend of the impregnable Tower of the Elephant, he becomes determined to rob it, setting out on a quest unlike any he's undertaken-one that will involve new comrades, sudden death, horrifying creatures, and gruesome unsettling fates for both gods and men." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593075766 *'Conan Volume 4: The Hall of the Dead and Other Stories' - Collects #24-25, 29-31, 33-34. "Know, O Prince, that in an age undreamed of, shining kingdoms lay spread across the world like blue mantles beneath the stars. Hither came Conan the Cimmerian; black-haired, sullen-eyed, sword in hand, a thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth, to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth under his sandaled feet . . ." - Preview- WorldCat - ISBN 1593077963 *'Conan Volume 5: Rogues in the House and Other Stories' - Collects #37-38, 41-44. "The Cimmerian finds himself ensnared in the dark intrigues of a city-state where the powerful will stoop to any depths to keep what they have stolen. When a young, idealistic noble offers Conan a ticket to freedom in exchange for a favor, Conan leaps at the opportunity-and into a labyrinth where he must fight to keep not only his word, but his very life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079419 - (forthcoming, March 2008) *'Conan: Born on the Battlefield' - Collects #8, 15, 23, 32, 45, 46. "The story of Conan’s early life, from his birth on a Cimmerian battlefield to his coming-of-age as a warrior in the pivotal Battle of Venarium." - WorldCat - ISBN 159307980X - (forthcoming, May 2008) Trade Paperbacks *'Conan Volume 1: The Frost Giant's Daughter and Other Stories' - Collects #0-6 & part of #7. "Catch all the action and savagery as he wars with the murderous Vanir, meets the Frost Giant's Daughter, and is taken as a slave by the ancient sorcerers of Hyperborea!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593073011 *'Conan Volume 2: The God in the Bowl and Other Stories' - Collects #7, 9-14. "Award-winning writer Kurt Busiek and artists Cary Nord and Dave Stewart render the glorious suspense of Howard's beloved "The God in the Bowl" in all its terrifying detail, as well as introducing not only Conan's most famed adversary, Thoth-amon, but a new female foil to Conan's exploits--Janissa the Widowmaker, bound by a pact to a witch who has sinister plans for Conan." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074034 *'Conan Volume 3: the Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories' - Collects #0, 16-17, 19-22. "Fed up with both civilization and mysticism, Conan travels to the infamous City of Thieves to take out his frustrations. When a bar fight uncovers the legend of the impregnable Tower of the Elephant, he becomes determined to rob it, setting out on a quest unlike any he's undertaken-one that will involve new comrades, sudden death, horrifying creatures, and gruesome unsettling fates for both gods and men." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593075472 *'Conan Volume 4: The Hall of the Dead and Other Stories' - Collects #24-25, 29-31, 33-34 . "Know, O Prince, that in an age undreamed of, shining kingdoms lay spread across the world like blue mantles beneath the stars. Hither came Conan the Cimmerian; black-haired, sullen-eyed, sword in hand, a thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth, to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth under his sandaled feet . . ." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077750 *'Conan: The Blood-Stained Crown and Other Stories' - Collects #18, 26-28, 39. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078862 *'Conan Volume 5: Rogues in the House and Other Stories' Collects #37-38, 41-44. "The Cimmerian finds himself ensnared in the dark intrigues of a city-state where the powerful will stoop to any depths to keep what they have stolen. When a young, idealistic noble offers Conan a ticket to freedom in exchange for a favor, Conan leaps at the opportunity-and into a labyrinth where he must fight to keep not only his word, but his very life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079036 *'Conan: Born on the Battlefield' - Collects #8, 15, 23, 32, 45, 46. "The story of Conan’s early life, from his birth on a Cimmerian battlefield to his coming-of-age as a warrior in the pivotal Battle of Venarium." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079818 - (forthcoming, June 2008) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kurt Busiek from stories by Robert E. Howard Art: Cary Nord Colors: Dave Stewart Letters: Richard Starkings and Comicraft Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. *JAN05 0052 CONAN #14 $2.99 *FEB05 0063 CONAN #15 $2.99 *MAR05 0041 CONAN #16 $2.99 *APR05 0021 CONAN #17 $2.99 *MAY05 0016 CONAN #18 $2.99 *JUN05 0022 CONAN #19 $2.99 *JUL05 0034 CONAN #20 $2.99 *AUG05 0016 CONAN #21 $2.99 *SEP05 0028 CONAN #22 $2.99 *OCT05 0014 CONAN #23 (MR) $2.99 Related Minis *FEB05 0064 CONAN & THE JEWELS OF GWAHLUR #1 (Of 3) $2.99 *MAR05 0042 CONAN & THE JEWELS OF GWAHLUR #2 (Of 3) $2.99 *APR05 0022 CONAN & THE JEWELS OF GWAHLUR #3 (Of 3) $2.99 *AUG05 0015 CONAN & THE DEMONS OF KHITAI #1 $2.99 *SEP05 0029 CONAN & THE DEMONS OF KHITAI #2 (Of 4) $2.99 *OCT05 0015 CONAN & THE DEMONS OF KHITAI #3 (Of 4) $2.99 Collections *AUG05 0145 CONAN VOL 1 FROST GIANTS DAUGHTER & STORIES TP (DEC040016) $15.95 *JUN05 0023 CONAN VOL 2 THE GOD IN THE BOWL AND OTHER STORIES HC $24.95 *JUL05 0035 CONAN VOL 2 THE GOD IN THE BOWL AND OTHER STORIES TP $15.95 *SEP05 0030 CONAN AND THE JEWELS OF GWAHLUR HC $13.95 Future Publication Dates :Chronicles of Conan Vol. 14: Shadow of the Beast and Other Stories TPB: 19 Mar 2008 :Conan #50: 19 Mar 2008 :Conan Volume 5: Rogues in the House and Other Stories HC: 26 Mar 2008 :Conan: Born on the Battlefield HC: 21 May 2008 :Conan: Born on the Battlefield TPB: 18 Jun 2008 News & Features * 27 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006670 Tim Truman's Barbarian, Conan] * 26 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11297 CCI: Conan Relaunches - Truman and Giorello Talk] * 25 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/DHC/Conan.html SDCC '07: Conan Ends, Conan the Cimmerian Begins @ Dark Horse] * 19 Jun 2007 - Timothy Truman: A Gentleman and A Conan Scholar * 02 Apr 2007 - Bringing Conan to Life: Rafael Kayanan * 07 Mar 2007 - Kayanan Takes On Conan * 24 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9796 NYCC, Day 2: Dark Horse's Conan The Barbarian Panel] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia: Conan the Barbarian Category:Sword and Sorcery